


Sexy anthony j crowley

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, aziraphale is compared to a leg, phallic banana boi crowley, thank u plot generator dot uk, the generator did it not meeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the one in which a marriage proposal turns into a fruit fight turns into major character death





	Sexy anthony j crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/gifts), [incalyscent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalyscent/gifts).

> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/ did all the hard work.  
this makes a surprising amount of sense  
no newton pulsifers were harmed in the writing of this fic

anthony j crowley was thinking about aziraphale again. aziraphale was a gay angel with monstrous teeth and bearlike wings.

anthony j walked over to the window and reflected on his noisy surroundings. He had always hated sleepy tadfield with its alert, ancient antichrist. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel cross.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a gay figure of aziraphale .

anthony j gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a sexy, unsexy, wine drinker with with frothing mouth teeth and not skinny wings. His friends saw him as a drab, dangerous demon. Once, he had even helped a loose newton pulsifer recover from a flying accident.

But not even a sexy person who had once helped a loose newton pulsifer recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what aziraphale had in store today.

The sad teased like laughing snakes, making anthony j active. anthony j grabbed a weathered banana that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As anthony j stepped outside and aziraphale came closer, he could see the forgotten glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want marriage," aziraphale bellowed, in a hissy tone. He slammed his fist against anthony j's chest, with the force of 8883 snakes. "I frigging love you, anthony j crowley."

anthony j looked back, even more active and still fingering the weathered banana. "aziraphale, i do NOT go too fast for you :(," he replied.

They looked at each other with relaxed feelings, like two slow, squidgy snakes sleeping at a very very gay funeral, which had queen music playing in the background and two too gay to be legal uncles walking to the beat.

Suddenly, aziraphale lunged forward and tried to punch anthony j in the face. Quickly, anthony j grabbed the weathered banana and brought it down on aziraphale's skull.

aziraphale's monstrous teeth trembled and his bearlike wings wobbled. He looked sparkly, his body raw like a little, lonely leg.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later aziraphale was dead.

anthony j crowley went back inside and made himself a nice glass of wine.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leggy aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258926) by Anonymous 


End file.
